La niña soñada
by valevulturi
Summary: Los gemelos Vulturi viven sin felicidad en sus vidas, pero todo cambiara cuando conoscan a Madie, la niña con la que siempre han soñado como hermana menor. MI PRIMER FIC!
1. Prefacio

**SUMMARY**: **Los gemelos Vulturi viven sin felicidad alguna. Pero todo eso cambiara cuando encuentren a Mady, la niña con la que han soñado,como hermana menor.**

**Debo decir que me eh inspirado mucho en imaginar esta historia y dado que este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste!**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER, yo solo soy la aficcionada que escribe la trama eh invento alguno que otro insignificante.**

Prefacio:

Las lágrimas salían por mis ojos sin control alguno. Y era normal, estaba sola, y nunca había tenido tanto miedo acumulado.

En las calles frías de Volterra se ocultaba aquella criatura. Esa que me asustaba y por lo cual corría aterrada.

No huyas Madison- me hablaba en susurros. A pesar de que nunca le había vista apenas su voz me helaba los huesos.

Seguía luchando, pero me vencía el cansancio. Las piernas no me daban para mas.

Me confundían las calles y todo daba vueltas…

Al girar para verificar si me seguía choque con algo duro. Pero no caí, aquello me sostuvo en sus brazos. Y mi terror aumentó…

- No temas Mady, desde ahora tú eres _nuestra vida_.

Logre subir la vista y vi lo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida.

Dos figuras; un hombre y una mujer extremadamente hermosos me miraban. El muchacho, de no más de 15, me sostenía y la chica, de igual edad, estaba a su lado.

Ambos me miraban con ternura en su rostro.

Al estar con ellos sentí una calma tan grande que cerré los ojos entregándome a ellos.

**Les gusta? pronto escribire el primer capitulo.**

**Vale.**


	2. Mi monotona vida

Todos los personajes pertenecen a STEPHANIE MEYER, yo solo escribo esta trama .

_**Mi monótona vida**_

_**JANE**_

El día se mostraba soleado en Volterra, por lo que no podría salir. Ni que estuviera tan interesada. No había nada afuera que no hubiera dentro.

En esos momentos me encontraba en mi habitación, contemplando el amanecer por mi ventana.

_Toc toc._

-Pase- susurre sin siquiera molestarme por girar a la puerta.- Alec, ¿que tienes?

El aludido me miro con esa expresión suya tan tranquila. Pero yo no era tonta, sabia perfectamente a que venia.

-Jane yo…me aburro- dijo al fin en un suspiro.

-Siempre te aburres- mi vos sonó fría.

-Lo se, pero no es mi culpa que Aro no preste ni la minima atención a las ridículas misiones a las que nos manda

-Hummm…

-¿Jane?- pregunto el, vale, me ah pillado- no me estas escuchando.

-Lo lamento, estoy…algo distraída.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto con dulzura.

-¿Nunca has pensado en…?- no termine mi pregunta

-Retirarme- claramente no era una pregunta- Sabes que este es nuestro único hogar, y que solo nos tenemos el no al otro…

-Siempre eh soñado con otra chica, ya sabes como hermana…- me voltee y su rostro estaba sorprendido.

-¿No te basta conmigo?- pregunto dolido.

-No es eso, pero tu no eres una chica, ni menos una hermanita menor…

-Si, lo admito, yo también eh soñado con proteger a una hermanita de sus admiradores- lo mire ofendida- ¿Qué? Si con ese carácter que tienes es lógico que no tengas alguno.- corrí a velocidad inhumana y le golpee la cabeza.- ¡Auchh!

-Eso te ganas por hablar demás- me reí con el.

Con mi hermano era con la única persona que me reía o hacia bromas, ni con Félix- que se creía gracioso- ni con Demetri me comportaba así.

-Cuando oscurezca te apetece dar un paseo conmigo- pregunte, puesto que no podía cazar fuera del castillo.

-Por supuesto hermanita.- a continuación salto sobre mí y me tomo por sorpresa. Me copio de los brazos y me lanzo hacía arriba para luego atraparme y estrangularme en un abrazo.

-Ya no te pases oso cariñoso- dije y el sonrio.

Y yo tambien sonreí, tenia el presentimiento de que seria el mejor paseo de mi vida.

**_Alec_**

Sabia lo que mi hermana queria.

Y me hubiera gustado complacerla, pero, ¿de donde saco yo otra niña? y no digo que me desagrada la idea de otra hermana, una niña mas pequeña.

y aunque nosotros apenas parecemos de 15.

Pero tambien era peligroso, ¿Y si Aro no nos dejaba quedarnosla? ¿y si...la mataba?

NO, definitivamente no podia pensar eso, y menos frente a mi maestro.

Pero alguna solucion debia que tener, y la encontraria cueste lo que cueste.

**Les gusta? Es corto, pero me tengo que ir y prometo que el proximo sera mas largo. Por favor dejen review, no conozco a nadie y me gustaría saber que les parece.**


	3. Un dia en la vida de Madyson Stone

_**Un día en la vida de Madison Stone**_

_**Madie**_

-Despierta Madison, llegaremos tarde.

La voz de mi madre resonó en mi cabeza. Sonaba más enojada que de costumbre. Y tenía sus razones.

La primera, iba a llegar tarde, y la segunda, últimamente no nos llevábamos nada bien. Ella siempre llegaba enojada y con quien se desquitaba: Madie.

Ya, ya, esta bien, también tengo la culpa. Mi rendimiento escolar ah bajado, ¡pero sigo teniendo buen promedio! En mi país el promedio máximo es 7,0. Y yo tengo 6,1.

Pero eso cambiaría.

Me metí a la ducha y estuve unos 30 minutos. Al salir me vestí con unos jeans no tan apretados, una polera amarilla a tirantes, un chaleco negro de manga ¾ y mis inseparables y destartaladas converses negras.

Y al bajar; allí se encontraba mi madre con nuestras maletas.

Próxima parada, Italia.

-Vamos, el taxi ya llego a buscarnos- dijo mi madre pasándome una maleta.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo. Al llegar al aeropuerto, fuimos a registrarnos y luego con el equipaje.

-Al parecer tendremos que sentarnos separadas- dije mientras observaba los pocos asientos libres en el avión.

-Si, eso creo. Ve a sentarte en algún lugar y cuando lleguemos te esperare para bajar juntas- dicho esto desapareció.

Me senté al lado de un tipo que al segundo giro su cara en mi dirección, y su expresión me aterro.

Me miraba con fascinación, o como si viera la cosa mas maravillosa en el mundo. Y yo no lo era, solo era una niña de 13 años.

Pero me sorprendí mucho al mirarle tranquilamente, sus facciones eran perfectas y su piel blanca, su cabello castaño y sus ojos negros, totalmente oscuros.

La sensación de estarle mirando me pareció hasta macabra, por lo que me di vuelta, pero mi corazón latió rápidamente y mi respiración era casi desesperada.

No se como pero logre dormirme.

Al despertar mi madre estaba a mi lado y mi acompañante ya no estaba, como ninguno de los demás pasajeros del avión.

Y eso fue todo lo interesante hasta que llegamos a mi nueva casa. Quedaba en Volterra, una ciudad muy bella de Italia.

-Ve a ponerte el uniforme, hoy mismo empiezas el instituto

-Pero si acabo de llegar…

-Si, pero ya empiezan las clases y estas matriculada, no te preocupes, tu mochila esta lista y ordenare todo. Tu cuarto es el segundo de arriba.

Mi madre estaba preparada para todo, y menos mal que yo igual, me había ayudado en aprender italiano desde el año pasado, cuando se entero de que la trasladaban.

Entre en el cuarto y me quede maravillada. Era precioso en verdad, tenía una cama con sabanas verdes y un escritorio de madera, una mesita de noche verde y unos cuantos detalles en la pared.

Abrí el gran armario que se encontraba en una esquina y me vestí con el horrendo uniforme. Una falda azul marino a cuadros rojos, una camisa blanca y un chaleco sin mangas azul marino con la insignia del instituto. Me puse unas polainas y me acomode unas converse negras. Tome mi mochila y me subí al auto, rumbo a mi nuevo instituto.

-Hoy te tendrás que quedar hasta la seis en el instituto, el orientador querrá hablar contigo. No podré venir a buscarte a esa hora, sabes como volver?

-Si, queda cerca.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, te cuidas y me llamas cuando te vallas a venir, OK? Buena suerte…

-Adiós- dije y me baje del auto.

En el instituto todo el mundo me miraba, y eso me daba miedo. Llegue al curso que me había tocado.

Que puedo decir, ese día no hice ni un amigo. Las clases pasaron aburridas y los profesores me conocieron debido a sus retos. Me quede hablando con el orientador hasta que dieron las 6, llame a mi madre y me fui.

Las calles de Volterra ya estaban oscuras a esa hora, pero no sentí miedo. El viento movía mi falda y jugaba con mis cabellos.

Atravesé unos cuantos callejones para llegar más rápido, todo desolado.

Ya casi llegaba, cuando una sombra paso por mi lado y me voltee.

Y fue lo peor que pude haber hecho. Al voltear, ahi estaba el, tan perfecto y tan aterrador...

_Mi acompañante_...

_**Ya casi se acerca la parte del encuentro de hermanos! Por favor dejen review ya que para mi su opinión es muy importante, y espero que les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Vale.**_


End file.
